


My Heart is Broken

by cynical_parakeet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Immortal
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, and a murder, as of when im editing these tags theres also a character suicide, but honestly its not gory or anything its just poorly written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_parakeet/pseuds/cynical_parakeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebony finds out about the breakup (MCR) and her life goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring Me to Life

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Obviously i don’t own the rights to these characters or to the world in which they live. These belong to Tara Gilesbie and J.K. Rowling, respectively. They have both inspired me immensely. One day i'd like to be half as good a writer as Tara. 
> 
> AN2: Don't flame. If you flame, go to Heaven (Hell is for us Satanists!!).

I was looking at my makeup in my mirror when someone in my doorway caught my eye. I wasn’t done putting on my eyeliner yet, since i spend so long on my white foundation and grey eyeshadow and purple lipstick. “Hey kawaii hoe!” I said to my friend B’loody Mary Smith when she walked into my room. She was wearing an MCR shirt with a floor-length skirt covered in lyrics from Fallout Boy (i don’t really like their new music, they sold out IMO. But B’loody Mary is kind of a poser. But i love her!!). “Hey cunthole! You look like death, but in a cute way!” She responded. She is so good at giving compliments. Maybe she isn’t a poser after all.

“What the fuck is wrong?” I asked her. “You look like death, and not in a cute way. No offense!” B’loody Mary looked very sad and upset. She had tears on her face and they weren’t makeup. They were real blood. That means she was in a very bad mood.

“You’ll want to sit down,” B’loody told me. She bit her lip and that’s when i noticed she was shaking like the last dying leaf on a tree before winter comes to smother it with wind and snow.

“Shit!” I exclaimed. “Bitch, tell me what is wrong! Did Draco cheat on me with Vampire again?” I started to cry tears of blood. They ran down my face like a waterfall of bloody tears. The thing is that Draco and Vampire are bi, which is really sexy (am i right, ladiez?). But they are always all over each other. Which makes sense, because they are bi, which is sexy. But i really like the idea of monogamy, because it reminds me of in old gothic books where the main character is a tortured virgin whose entire life revolves around her lover who is also a tortured virgin and they have sex, like, _all the time_ , you know?

“Um, no.” B’loody Mary responded. “Thank Satan.” Actually she knew that they were having sex in the Room of Requirement, but she told me that later. She wanted to spare me the heartbreak. “It’s- it’s- it’s about Gerard Way.” My face went even whiter than it already was, which is basically impossible. “Oh my Satan!” I shrieked. “Oh my Satan, what did my husband do?”

“Okay, first of all, Gerard is mine. You have a boyfriend already. Which means i get Gerard. You can have Mikey, okay?” Normally i would get really angry when B’loody Mary says something like that and undermines me, but i could tell this was more important than that. “Okay so,” B’loody reached out and held my hand, but in a comforting way, not in a gay way. Don’t be gross, you prep. So anyway, she was holding my hand. “My Chem broke up. Frerard is over and so is the band. They’re not doing concerts anymore!”

I couldn’t help it, i started screaming. MCR is my life, and now my life is over, and i have nothing to live for, because my best friend is a poser and my boyfriend is bi and my favorite band is dead. I slit my wrists with my pearl-handled knife with skulls engraved on it. It also has my name on it, so everyone knows that i am the owner of this beautiful weapon. Side note: my new band is called Beautiful Weapon. My old band was so tryhard. Beautiful Weapon is the most legit gothic band ever. We have two vocalists. One is me, and i mostly just cry. The other is Darkness Weasly, who screams. We have a bassist, who is B’loody. And the drummer is Diabolo. Vampire plays the organ. Draco can’t really play music so he designs our merch instead. We have the most sexy gothic merch, like shirts with the backs cut out, and bags with extra pockets for tampons (which are like blood dildos, for those not in the know), and hardcore drugs like marijuana pills and alcohol cigarettes.

My blood stained the lace pillow in my coffin, but i didn’t even care. _Nothing matters anymore_ , I thought to myself. _Frerard isn’t even fucking canon. Why would_ anything _matter anymore?_ My thick eyeliner ran down my cheeks and mixed with the blood. B’loody was crying too, but not as much as me. She loves MCR, but i love them the most. Their lyrics just really get me, and who i am, and what i believe in, and stuff.

I couldn’t even handle it so i passed out dramatically. I woke up when Draco kissed me, and brought me back to life. Like in the song by Amy Lee. She is so hot and i want to be her, except she also wants to be me. Because i am so hot also, and good at singing.

 

 


	2. Weight of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and her friend B'loody Mary Smith go to a band practice but are surprised to find that Dark'ness Weasly is not as goffic as she claimed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Obviously i don’t own the rights to these characters or to the world in which they live. These belong to Tara Gilesbie and J.K. Rowling, respectively. They have both inspired me immensely. One day i'd like to be half as good a writer as Tara. 
> 
> AN2: Also, the chapter titles are all songs by Evanescence, which i also do not own. Obviously. Amy Lee wishes she were me. Because i am hot also. And a good singer.
> 
> AN3: Don't flame. If you flame, go to Heaven (Hell is for us Satanists!!).

Hi, it's Ebony again! I'm even more goffic than i was last time i talked to you. Because i am constantly becoming more and more goffic. And not scene. Because scene people are gross, and i'm not a scene. Unlike a lot of people, that i used to think were cool. I am talking about a specific person. But i will tell you who later. The reason i hate scenes is because they're posers, and they are a disgrace to goffs, and they make the preps think that goffs aren't cool. I mean i don't care what preps think anyway. But you know. They're fucking posers too. Fuck preps and fuck posers and fuck scenes and fuck Dark'ness Weasly. And fuck Draco Malfoy haha, but not in the same way. More like, i want to fuck him. And also do sex with him. Haha. And lick the scars on his wrists and drink his blood and French passively at his mouth. 

Anyway, i was walking down the corridor at school and my black high heels were clacking on the cold stones of the floor. And my heels were black, as always, and they had red lace on them around the part where your feet show. My feet are really pale because i hate the sun. They're white or translucent or something. Also the shoes were from a shop in Knockturn Alley, which is a neighborhood for emos and goths and Satanists like me. They have stores full of evil magic and other important things. I also bought a broom from a store there. The broom seems like a normal gothic broom at first, because it's black and the end part that is normally sticks is made out of wilting black roses. But then when you ride it, it's even more gothic because it plays music like Falling in Reverse and Good Charlotte. And it also emits this fog stuff that looks really cool and makes preps start to cry. 

Next to me was my best friend B'loody Mary, who was also wearing clackety high heels. We were walking to band practice. We have a band together called Beautiful Weapon. It's a goth band with metal influences. We're getting a huge fanbase in Hogsmeade and in other magical communities, but you probably haven't heard of us yet, because only the goffest people listen to us. We're pretty alternative, i guess. Just then, suddenly, a bunch of blonde preps walked by us singing Katy Perry. Katy Perry looks cool because she has black hair, but she's actually such a fucking whore and i hate her fucking guts. I stuck up my middle finger at them.

We got to band practice first, but Draco was there really soon afterwards. Draco only designs our merch, but he comes to every practice anyway, because he loves me. He got there at the same time as Vampire, who plays the organ. Draco was wearing a dark green cape, which is the Slytherin colors. He was also wearing green lipstick, which is hot. Boys who wear lipstick are not preps. Vampire was wearing black skinny jeans and a Black Parade shirt. Also he was wearing some green lipstick. He is such a poser sometimes, always copying Draco. As if. 

We waited for a few minutes for Diabolo and Dark'ness to show up. While we waited, we moshed. When Diabolo got there, he winked all flirty at B'loody Mary. He really likes her, but she is not interested because he isn't as goff as she is. For example, he doesn't cut his wrists. He cuts on his legs, so like, does he even want people to see it? It's like, what's even the point, you know? But i guess it's his life, so i shouldn't judge. I only judge preps. "Hey slut!" I greeted him. "Why are you so fucking late?" I winked at him because i didn't want him to think i was really angry. Also because i wanted him to like me a little bit. Not because i don't like Draco or because i don't want B'loody Mary to be happy, but just because i think i deserve his love and admiration, because i'm really hot and cool to hang out with.

"Sorry Ebony," he responded sadly. "I was trying to get Dark'ness to come to rehearsal with me. But she was busy having intercourse with Snap. That's like, all she does anymore. That and texting Britney." I gasped. So did everyone else. Vampire looked like he was going to faint. He really hates Snap. Also he used to date Britney, before he became a cool Satanist and transferred to Slytherin. Britney used to be friends with Vlodemort and the Death Deelers. Now she isn't friends with them, which is good, because they are my archrivals. But she is still the leader of the preps, so i hate her still. She wears pink and looks like a slut and she probably listens to pop music. I heard a rumor that she goes to church on Sunday mornings. That's a fucking sin, in my book. Fuck that. 

"What do you mean, intercoursing with Snap?" I asked frantically. 

"I mean that Snap was in her dorm making sex to her," he responded depressingly. "What a perv."

"What a fucking perv," i agreed. "But honestly Snap is secretly a Satanist. I know he seems like a Christian and a poser but that's just an act. He's secretly a good guy. So i'm happy for her. But what the fuck do you mean, texting Britney? Are they fucking friends or something?"

"I think so," Diabolo burst into tears. "My own sister is a fucking prep," he sobbed. 

"Fuck," interrupted Vampire. "I can't believe it. I thought she was one of us."

Draco and B'loody and i nodded in agreement.

"She's not important anyway," said B'loody. "You and she are both vocalists. I'm sure you can cover her parts til we find a new second vocalist," she said to me. 

"You're right," i said. "I can scream while crying," i said. "I'm really good at both of those things, so i'm sure i can handle it."

Draco smiled at me. We all got our instruments are started playing.

 

 _Fuuuuuuck_  i harmonized,

_Fuuuucking preeeeeps,_

_Fuuuucking whoooooores,_

_I'm aaaaaaaa_

_Gooooooofffffffffffffffffff_ i sang to the beat of Vampire's organing and B'loody's bassing and Diabolo's drumming. 

 

 


	3. Everybody's Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special fangz (geddit?) to Memey (fullmetal-ed-and-alchemist.tumblr.com) for the idea for this chapter and also for not being a prep.

_Darkness Weasly is a traitor_ , i thought to myself.  _She is going to freeze in Heaven for doing this._ The reason i was thinking this is that she betrayed all of Slytherin House here at Hogwarts by becoming friends with a prep. Darkness used to have long black hair with icy blue streaks that went down her entire back. She used to wear contacts that were icy blue (kinda like limpid tears) also and wore purple lip gloss every day. She only ever wore black dresses, except for the occasional band tee. 

After yesterday's band practice, i stormed away to find her and kick her out of Beautiful Weapon. We don't need her anyway, due to the fact that she's not as talented as me anyways. (I'm not egotistical i'm just honest.) Also she ruined the aesthetic, because we don't want more girls than guys in the band. This is because otherwise people will think we are lesbians or whatever... which we totally are not!! No offense haha!

I am very pretty when i am angry because my eyes turn red. I stopped outside of Darkness' dormitory and knocked. I am very polite, even to people who i am going to murder while they sleep. 

"Who is it?" Darkness asked in a snotty voice. 

"Your ex-bandmate!" I called back. I heard a gasp from inside. 

The door burst open and Darkness looked like she was going to cry. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Am i being kicked for being idle?" 

"Fuck yeah, you are!" I responded. "You didn't come to rehearsal. Plus, i heard you are friends with Britney now. Is it true? Darkness started to cry human tears. "You don't understand!" She sobbed all depressed. "She is trying to become a Slytherin. I'm giving her Satan Lessons, like how to do pentagram spells and talk to snakes and whatnot!" I wanted to believe her, but her shoes gave her away. They were tan Uggs with crocheting on the sides. 

"No self-respecting goffic would be seen in those atrocities, you  _terrorist prep_!" I shouted, pointing at her shoes. "You think you can fucking lie to me? Think again, whore!" Darkness Weasly looked shocked. I turned on my heel and stalked off. Right before she started to close her door, which was made of ebony wood which was a good aesthetic choice as well as a fun coincidence, i added. "I know about you and Snap!" Darkness burst into sobs again. She was weeping but i felt no remorse. Sometimes a blood-drinker like me has to be cold-blooded. 

I was not in a good mood, so i went back to my dorm. I blasted You Me At Six and got out my knife and my matching hairbrush. I wept softly while i brushed my hair, which is very soft. That is unusual for someone who has dyed hair but i must be special or something, i guess. 

After my bangs were pinned and hairsprayed into place over my eyes, i stopped crying. I slit my wrists and laid in my coffin on top of my black Amy Lee blanket. I wasn't very depressed but i still wanted to do it, because i'm a real goth, not some prep or  _scene_. I shudder to think of the very word. 

I fell asleep or something because i woke up a few hours later. You Me At Six wasn't playing anymore. Now it was Ed Sheeran.  _What have i done, Satan?_ I ask.  _How can i repent?_ Ed Sheeran is terrible because he is a prep and he is friends with the ultimate blonde prep by which i mean Taylor fucking Swift. She thinks she's so cute with her blonde hair and her goddamn floral patterns and her fucking face glued to the front of her fucking head. I put on my heaviest shoes and clomped over to the speakers, which i kicked with all my strength. They toppled over and emitted a screeching noise that sounded like the kind of music B'loody Mary really likes. She calls it post-funeral noisecore. 

I glanced out the window and saw Darkness Weasly crumpled on the muddy ground. "Oh my Satan!" i shouted, but i wasn't surprised. She must have been so sad about being kicked out of Beautiful Weapon that she ended it. I also felt depressed. Probably more depressed than anyone has ever felt-- ever. I felt like i was supposed to feel guilty. I did not feel guilty. But i cried tears of blood anyway because she is dead. 

Everyone felt very sad at her funeral. Even Britney the prep came. I confronted her about Satanist Lessons. "Yes," she cried. "Yes, i asked her to teach me her gothic ways. I would have asked you, since you are the most gothic, but i knew i was not worthy of you yet." Well, she sure was right about that! Maybe one day i will let her tag along with B'loody and i when we go shopping in Knockturn Alley.

Diabolo is angry at me because he thinks i pushed her. B'loody is sad because Darkness was like a sister to her. A bitchy prep sister but you know. Vampire is sad because he used to like her. Draco is sad, too. I don't know why, because he hated her. He always seemed very jealous of her. Maybe he feels bad for Vampire. Probably not though. Who knows? He's very sensitive.

Snap was also there. He put a dozen black roses on her grave. It was very romantic.

There were snacks but no one was hungry. Except Loopin, who was masticating behind some bushes. 

There was music playing. It was Paramore. I chose it because it is a mix between emo and prep, like Darkness was. I do not listen to Paramore very much but i like Hayley Williams. Paramore seemed like a fitting metaphor for Darkness' tragically short life. Even though i disliked her when she was alive, i actually hope she is moshing in Hell right now.


	4. Lost in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness might not be dead after all! Wow! Crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is once again a song by Evanescence. I'm grateful to Amy Lee for having song titles that line up with the plots of my chapters. Thanks Amy.

It was a normal day in Potions class. Snap was teaching us how to make love potions, but i quickly turned mine into a hate potion by adding the tears of a Muggle prep and stirring the cauldron thrice. I also said the magic words, "Abra Kevadra!" When you give a love potion to someone then they think they fall in love with you. A hate potion is when you give it to someone you hate and they die. Some people call it "poison," or "illegal," but, you know. Semantics.

Snap still had eyeliner running down his face from when he was crying about Darkness' suicide. He has become a lot more gothic ever since her funeral. So has Britney, in some sort of twisted attempt to make up for killing her. Britney keeps dropping hints about being able to play the trombone,  _as if_  Beautiful Weapon would ever need a fucking trombonist. So i keep pretending not to understand, and just saying things like, "ok, Britney. That's not very kawaii, but whatever." I am not being mean to her, because i think Darkness would not have wanted me to be. Lucifer, i'm such a fucking slave to her fucking memory. Like, she was a fucking scene. Fuck that.

I was done early with my potion, because i'm the best in my class. I'm not the best in my year, but i am the second best, so, you know. A lot of people say that it's not possible for me to be so talented and so pretty and goffic, but what they don't know is that i'm not the very best at every single thing, so i'm not, like,  _perfect_ , or anything. Not like a Mare Su or something. Mare Sus are preps.

After i gave the potion to Snap so he could grade it, i left class early. I decided to go hang out in the dungeons, because that's probably the most gothic place in the entire school of Hogwarts, which is in England, where it is often foggy and rainy, not unlike my heart. The dungeons have dark green velvet drapes and matching chairs. Draco was already sitting in one, waiting for me. He had a cocktail glass full of dark blood in one hand and a cigarette joint full of alcohol drugs in the other.

"Hello Ebony," he said in a dark voice. He was wearing an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and a black kilt. Lots of hot boys wear kilts, ok? It's like, a really cool emo thing to do. 

"Hello," i replied. I was wearing purple lipstick and purple eyeshadow and lots of eyeliner. I also had on a lace corset with Black Veil Brides lyrics embroidered on it.

Then we did sex.

* * *

 

Draco and i walked to band practice together. He listened to me sing on the way there. He complimented my singing, and said that i sound like a real metal singer when i scream the words to the songs. On the stage i saw something strange, it looked like Britney was waiting there for me. But she wasn't Britney anymore! She told me she had changed her name to Kurta Cobaina and converted to Slytherin. She had dyed her long blonde hair, now it was red and black. She wore basic gothic clothes, like black skinny jeans and a black sweater. She also had one of those tattoo-looking chokers. She had big black combat boots with purple laces. 

"Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way!" She greeted me. "Hey girl! You look so gottik today!! I talked to Vampire, he said i can play trombone in Beautiful Weapon." She looked very pleased with herself and batted her dumb eyelashes at Vampire, who turned very red. "You bitch!" I exploded at her. "You fucking prep ass whore! You'll never be a real goth!" For a few seconds Britney looked shocked, but then she ripped off her gothic clothes and underneath was a pink dress!! It was frilly and horrible. My eyes burned just looking at it. She took advantage of my burning eyes to pull out...

The vial of hate potion i'd made earlier! She threw it at me and then flounced off the stage. I shrieked and clutched my face with my hands. I started choking up blood and crying blood also. I should've known she'd betray us. I mean,  _Kurta Cobaina_? What a dumb name. It's not even goffic.

All of a sudden, i was in Hell.  _Thank Satan_ , i breathed. I was worried i was too good to come here, but i guess my faith was rewarded. The problem with being a genuinely good person is that you normally can't get to Hell. But luckily i was saved by my love for the Demon King and was brought to Hell, where no preps are allowed!

I blinked the blood and mascara out of my eyes and glanced around at my surroundings. The ground was covered in lit embers and the sky was full of smoke. There were marble statues in various states of disrepair. For example, there was a Venus de Milo except her eyes were gouged out. It was very kimo-kawaii. There was also David but he was deathly thin and covered in soot. 

I saw a few preps who were on fire and crying. I stuck up my middle finger at them. They continued to cry and burn. Serves them right for liking One Direction. Behind the crying preps was a girl who looked a lot like Darkness. Upon further inspection, i realized that this girl  _was_ Darkness, but she was a ghost. "OMG!" I said. "Bitch, how are you?" By the way, it's a really cool thing now to call your friends bitch. Preps might take offense, but cool goths like me know that no words can hurt you as much as the pain inside does. 

"Ebony!" She called out. The burning preps were still screaming for mercy. "Shut the fuck up," she yelled at them angrily. They stopped sobbing and instead the tears ran silently down their cheeks. Now that they were quiet, i could hear that MCR was playing in the distance. I headbanged along to Helena. So did Darkness.

"Why are you a ghost?" I asked her. "I want to be a ghost, too. That's sooo goffic." She nodded happily. "You see," she said. "It's because i'm not really dead yet. I've been wandering around in Hell, which has been lovely, but my dark soul is still with the mortal world. I haven't been able to fully move in to Hell. I have nothing left with you and the other goths at Hogwarts, since you kicked me out for being a scene-"

"Okay, but can you blame us?" I interrupted her.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. I talked to Satan when i got here and i realized that scenes are just preps who can't admit it to themselves! I am a true vampire goth Slytherin now! And i had to die to see why you didn't believe in me! I want to come back now! I have to see Vampire again!"

"What do you mean?" I asked in a questioning tone. "Are you in love with him?"

"Yes!" She said dreamily and depressedly. "But he is in love with- um... someone else."

"Who?" I asked. Darkness gave me a strange look that i didn't understand. I decided to not press the issue. "How are you going to get back?" I asked her.

"Well, i need someone to trade places with me," she explained. "Someone else needs to die. Like in Fullmetal Alchemist." Darkness is an otaku, which is actually pretty goffic. I'm not an otaku, but at least i'm no weeb! "So the deal is, someone has to die within 10 feet of my coffin and then someone else needs to sing "Sweet Sacrifice" while four other people dance naked in the light of a full moon. Can you make it happen?" 

"Anything for a true Satanist!" I responded. "I know just who's going to die, too." I smirked darkly, thinking of Britney's good grades and how she's the lead in the musical and how she prep boyfriend who is not cute, not at all. 


	5. Sweet Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britney is sacrificed to Lucifer in order to bring Darkness back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the few comments people have left, they're all lovely! (Except for the one i left myself, which was hate. But feel free to flame, really. I love it.)
> 
> Credits to Tara Gilesbie. (And to J.K. Rowling, if for some reason she wanted recognition for this sinful mess. Same goes for Amy Lee.)

"Alright, guys!" I said to the band. I was wearing our very first Beautiful Weapon t-shirt. It was black with lyrics on the back. On the front was my face, and i was covered in blood. On the shirt i had black eyeliner and my eyes were even bluer than in real life. In real life i had purple eyeliner and red contacts on. People ask me a lot about my eyes, because i'm a vampire. Some vampires naturally have red eyes, but most don't. I was born with bright blue eyes like the depths of the ocean. Sometimes i wear contacts so that people know i'm not fucking around. But mostly i love my real eye color. It's just so beautiful. The lyrics on the back read, " _time for a prep to die, yeah! Time for a, time for a, sacrifice!_ " (AN: That's called foreshadowing.)

Speaking of preps, there are so many of them in the first year. There weren't half as many preps in my grade when i was a first year, but now i'm a seventh year and we're the only grade that has more than a handful of cool goths. The preps are everywhere and i am fucking suffocating. I don't even put my middle finger up at preps anymore, i just keep it up constantly in case one of them is around. Which one usually is. Because they're everywhere. 

It was the night of the full moon, so all of my vampire powers were at their strongest. My vampire powers include being gothic and drinking blood. 

"What?" Asked Vampire Potter. His pentagram-shaped scar shone in the moonlight. I stared at it. So did Draco. 

"Well," i started, before i noticed that Britney was lurking in the corner of the room. I waved my wand at her and shouted incantations until she screamed and disappeared. "Well, so, the thing is, i visited Darkness." Diabolo gasped at the mention of his sister's name. I gave him a death glare for interrupting me. I continued, "we need to do a ritual in order to get her back. She promised she'll stop being such a mediocre dunce! And become a good Satanist again!" B'loody Mary Smith, my best friend, gave a happy squeal. She and Darkness were friends because Darkness helped set B'loody up with Diabolo. I gave another death glare and she feel silent.  _Good,_ i thought and then felt a little guilty. Then i stopped feeling guilty. The hierarchy of our friendship is based on me being the best. That's why i love her!!

"So the ritual has to be done today! We need to find four people who are willing to dance naked in the moonlight. We also need someone to lure Britney to Darkness' coffin. Lastly, someone else has to sing "Sweet Sacrifice". I'm going to do that, obviously. So, who will lure Britney to her untimely death? And who will dance naked in the moonlight?" Diabolo glanced at Vampire, B'loody, and Draco, who were all looking at their combat boots (Vampire's were green, B'loody's red [get it? Like blood! Because her name is B'loody], and Draco's black). Draco is the most goffic and that is why he is my soulmate. 

Diabolo looked at me, and volunteered to lure Britney to the location of our sacrifice. "But, who will be the fourth dancer?" He asked. "Damn it all to Heaven!" I shouted. "I guess we'll need to recruit Snap, the cur!" B'loody, can you go convince Snap to bring Darkness back to life?" B'loody agreed, but asked what she should do if he refused. I told her to figure it out and get Hargrid or someone else. I announced that i was going to go suck some prep blood for strength before my big performance, since Darkness' life depended on it.

B'loody and Diabolo walked with me toward the castle. Draco and Vampire stayed behind to choreograph. We walked in silence and smoked cigarettes. I didn't cough, not even once. We passed a girl who was, like,  _12,_ or something. She had pink streaks in her hair and was singing a song by Maroon 5. I spat at her feet. B'loody laughed and did it too, but Diabolo just kept walking without looking at the girl. I felt like a third wheel when i was walking with them because i knew that B'loody and Diabolo had gone to the BMTH concert in Hogsmeade together. I was so envious of them, because i LOVE BMTH, but i was busy that night. I had plans consisting of drinking my own blood and screaming into the void. 

I finished warming up my voice by singing Good Charlotte in my dorm. Afterwards, i walked by myself to the clearing where Darkness' coffin was resting. Diabolo was still trying to get Britney, and B'loody was getting Snap or someone. I sat down on the damp grass and looked at my skirt, which was floor-length and made entirely of lace spiders. I had a weird feeling, like someone was behind me. I stood up slowly and turned around, but there was no one.  _That's odd_ , i said to myself.  _I thought there was someone there. My intuition is never wrong._ Then i realized that even though i had been incorrect, there  _was_ something off. Draco and Vampire were nowhere to be found! I looked around, but my vampire night vision wasn't working properly. I would have to find them after the ritual. Time was running out.

Once Diabolo got back with Britney, i hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation. _  
_

 _"I'm telling you, Ron, there's something scary about this place,"_ said Britney. I held back a snort. 

 _"It's_ Diabolo, _Britney. How many times do i have to tell you?"_ I didn't hear what happened next because there was a snap behind me. It was just a wolf stepping on a twig, though. The hair on my arms stood on end. This place was even more gottik than the Slytherin dungeon. I whispered to the wolf,  _can you take me back to the castle?_  Walking would've taken too long, and it's impossible to Apparate on Hogwarts grounds. The wolf gave me a look, but when she realized how gottik i was, she nodded. I climbed on her back and we flew together back to the school. Once we got there, i saw B'loody. 

"Hey, you there!" I shouted. "Kawaii slut! Look up!" She looked up and when she saw me, she smiled. 

"I got Snap!" She cried gofficaly and happily.

"Good! I shouted back. "But can't find Draco and Vampire. We still need one more person!"

At that moment, the wolf landed. I got off her back and dusted myself off. Then being i had a chance to blink, the wolf turned into Mcgoogle! 

"Holy shit, Goog!" I shouted. "Why didn't you tell me it was you?" Professor Mcgoogle was the most boring teacher at all of Hogwarts. She taught Transfiguration 101, which is more like, Transfigure Out How to Escape This Class 101!! Amirite!!!11!1!!!!!!!!! "I won't report you to Dumblydoor for being out after curfew if you join our ritual, i told her. She looked nervous and made me do an Oath on it. She was wearing a yellow suit with shoulder pads that made me angry. I wanted to punch her right then but that might've made her reconsider the whole dancing-naked-in-the-moonlight-with-some-Satanic-teens-in order to-bring-back-Darkness thing. I shrugged it off and tried not to look at her. Instead, i thought of Sweet Sacrifice, which i had to sing soon. I wasn't anxious, because i knew i was the best singer on campus, but i figured i should practice anyway. 

Everything went according to plan. Diabolo, B'loody, Snap, and Goog all danced while i sang. Britney was so scared that her face turned whiter than mine. I got so angry that she was whiter than me, that i had no problem giving her the remainder of the hate potion. She drank it and fell on top of the coffin just as i sang the last verse. The moon passed behind a tree and cast the clearing into shadow. Once it came out from behind the tree, the coffin was open and Darkness was sitting up, blinking. Mcgoogle screamed and fainted. Snap ran forward and held her to his chest. Diabolo was weeping quietly and B'loody was comforting him by murmuring the lyrics to It'll Be Ok by Limp Bizkit. 

B'loody's voice faded and there was no sound left except for Diabolo's sobs. The wind moved the branches of the old willow in front of the moon again and the night was dark. 


End file.
